Talk:Axel Asher (Marvel Universe)
See also Duplication of Entries how should this guy and the Amalgam Universe thing be handled? they both apply to DC and Marvel, but there's little point in duplicating entries. Should we maybe put the content on one or the other, with a redirect page (that is, maybe leave the DCDP Access entry as the standard, and redirect the Marvel "Access" page to the DCDP?)? Roygbiv666 04:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :See my note on the MDP regarding this. :--Jamie 04:17, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::I checked the Marvel forum and you had this to say -- ::Posted: Mon Mar 13, 2006 11:58 pm Post subject: ::Ok folks...We will put them in both. Each page should contain a link to the 'mirror' page on the other database. That should make it easier for us to keep the pages aligned. Roygbiv666 20:07, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::I can only assume I knew what I was talking about at that time. Either that, or I had no idea what I was talking about, at the time. :S :::Maybe we should keep them on ONE of the two databases, but then COPY and PROTECT the article on the other database. That way, we have a consistent duplicate. Folks that find the 'locked' copy also find a link telling them to head over to the other database to edit the 'master copy'. :) :::Isn't that neat? :::--Jamie 20:58, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd agree with keeping only one, it just makes sense storage-wise. Should we just REDIRECT one (and keep it locked as a redirect page) to the other then? Presumably we'll just keep whatever existed first. Roygbiv666 15:01, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Marvel? The title of this page bothers me because it implies that he's a Marvel character that should be deleted, but he only appears in Marvel/DC crossovers, making him both a Marvel character and a DC character. Still, the "(Marvel Universe)" in his page name could mislead people into creating articles on Marvel characters. Could he be moved to "Axel Asher (New Earth)" or something? SeanWheeler 21:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Delete? What do we do with this guy, with our new policy and all? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It depends on whether or not he is truly a Marvel character. The only appearances he ever had are Marvel/DC crossovers, and that's on both sides. And the Marvel Database stated that he is owned by both companies. I would say keep, because he's a Dark Kahn-type of character, being neutral in a crossover. But if we're going to keep him, we'll have to rename him Axel Asher (New Earth), even though he was technically born in Marvel's New York. That way, people wouldn't be encouraged to add Spider-Man to the wiki. He is owned by both companies, and only appeared in DC/Marvel crossovers (even on Marvel's side). Keep, but rename Axel Asher (New Earth). SeanWheeler (talk) 00:59, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :If he's a native to the Marvel Universe and only appeared in the crossover, Marvel wiki can have him. We can just have a redirect. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:27, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::He may be born in New York, but he's a protector of both the Marvel and DC Universe. Marvel never used him without DC's involvement, and vice versa. He is similar to Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe). Dark Kahn is a combined form of Darkseid and the Mortal Kombat villain Shao Kahn. It would be unlikely for either franchise to use Dark Kahn without DC working with Netherrealm. Access was never used outside of crossovers, making him a neutral character owned by both DC and Marvel. And look at all of the Amalgam characters. They are merged forms of the DC and Marvel characters. I would keep them, even if a lot of them have the real names of the Marvel characters. They are still merged with DC characters, for example Janet van Dyne (Amalgam Universe) is Elasti-Girl. Would we really redirect all of them to the Marvel Database? I don't think so. In crossovers, it's neutral and DC characters we keep. The non-DC side, we don't cover. SeanWheeler (talk) 13:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::The Janet van Dyne isn't really an argument. She's an Amalgam character who's retained her Marvel name. As the only one in her team. :::If we're keeping this, I don't like (MU), but I don't like (NE) either. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Correction on the lack of appearances in non-crossovers: He also appeared in Green Lantern Vol 3 87 which didn't have Marvel characters. SeanWheeler (talk) 13:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC)